thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderCats Ho! - Part I
ThunderCats Ho! - Part I is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 10, 1986. Summary Lion-O learns that the three Thunderians that he believed had perished with Thundera are in fact alive. Thus the ThunderCats mount a rescue to bring home their fellow countrymen, but Mumm-Ra isn't going to let them succeed. Story Lion-O is tormented by nightmares of the time when he and the other ThunderCats fled from Thundera just before its destruction, forced to abandon three of their fellow countrymen, Bengali, Lynx-O, and Pumyra. Just as he wakes up riddled with guilt, Jaga appears and informs him that the three Thunderians survived the destruction of Thundera and are currently on Third Earth. He tells Lion-O that Cheetara could provide him with more information about them if she uses her Sixth Sense. Using her mental powers, Cheetara reveals that the three Thunderians were rescued by a passing Berbil Spaceship but the explosion of Thundera damaged the ship and it was not able to make it to the Berbil Village. Instead it landed on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. Lion-O sends WilyKit and WilyKat to the fishing village to see if they have any boats big enough to make the journey to the deserted island while he and the other ThunderCats work on finishing the construction of new vehicles. Mumm-Ra learns about the three Thunderains by listening to the ThunderCats’ conversation via his magical cauldron. He instructs his pet dog Ma-Mutt to locate them and then locate the Berserkers. Ma-Mutt flies off and after finding the location of the deserted island, lands on the Berserkers' Ship. He then projects a hologram of Mumm-Ra who hires the Berserkers to capture the three Thunderians. Hammerhand agrees to do so in return for gold and sets sail for the island. The Berserkers attack the three Thunderians and the two Berbils who fight back bravely but are eventually captured and chained on the Berserkers Ship. As the ThunderKittens are returning from an unsuccessful trip to the fishing village, they spot the Berserkers’ Ship and the Thunderian prisoners. They rush to Cats Lair and report this to Lion-O who sets out to rescue his countrymen while Snarf follows him quietly. Lion-O sneaks aboard the Berserkers Ship but before he can free the Thunderians, he is attacked by Hammerhand and his crew. Greatly outnumbered, he retreats by diving into the ocean but the Berserkers bombard the waters with fireballs, heating it to boiling point. The episode ends with Lion-O sinking to the depths of the ocean. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The five parts of "ThunderCats Ho!" were edited together to form a two-hour movie. This was first broadcast on TV before being released as a VHS title "ThunderCats Ho! - The Movie". * The episode introduces many new characters such as Ma-Mutt, Bengali, Lynx-O, and Pumyra as well as the two new Berbils. It also marks the debut of the ThunderCats' newest vehicles, the ThunderClaw and the HoverCat. * At the end of The Terror of Hammerhand, the Berserkers were shown to have drowned along with their ship. This notion is further strengthened by the fact that Mumm-Ra summons the spirit of the dead Hammerhand to inhabit his Panthro clone in Spitting Image. Yet in this episode, the Berserkers are shown to be alive and well albeit with a different design which is more in line with their LJN Toys counterparts. * The Mutants are absent from this episode. Goofs Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * ThunderCats - HO: The Movie (VHS) DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Books Storybooks * ThunderCats Ho! The Movie (Book) Comics Episode Screenshots ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 10.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 9.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 8.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 7.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 6.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 5.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 4.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 3.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 2.jpg ThunderCats Ho! - Part I - Image 1.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats Ho! - Part I on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr